


Return (oneshot)

by DaisyCharlotteRossvelt



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: DoPil, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Summer Love
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyCharlotteRossvelt/pseuds/DaisyCharlotteRossvelt
Summary: "...Khoảnh khắc cả hai mắt nhìn nhau, bóng hình anh hiện lên rõ mồn một trong con người đang mở lớn của cậu, như thể anh đang sống và tồn tại trong một thế giới màu sắc của riêng hai người..."





	Return (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Các cậu có thể vừa đọc vừa nghe Colors bản final nhé! Enjoy!

"Anh", cánh cửa bật mở, ánh nhìn của Dowoon rơi trên mái tóc đỏ ướt sũng của Wonpil, chiếc áo sơ mi mùa hè sặc sỡ đã bị sờn vài chỗ, chiếc quần cộc bạc màu và cả đôi giày vải không hề liên quan. Tất cả đều ướt đẫm thứ nước biển mằn mặn quen thuộc. Anh luôn đến ngôi nhà trong thị trấn ven biển của cậu vào lúc trời sẩm tối, với cùng một bộ dạng như vậy. Lạnh lẽo và tái nhợt. Nhưng cậu không bao giờ hỏi tại sao.

Wonpil lách qua người cậu bước vào trong phòng khách, nhẹ nhàng giũ bớt nước cùng với cát đá lạo xạo trong đôi giày rồi đặt chúng ngay ngắn hướng ra phía cửa. Anh chần chừ lại một lúc, nấn ná đôi mắt ngấn nước trên cái bóng đen của người con trai trẻ hơn in hằn trên nền gạch nhẵn bóng trong ánh điện vàng chơm chớm tắt.

Dowoon bất chợt quay đầu về phía anh, lặng lẽ nhìn nét mặt bần thần của anh và cái cách anh nhìn chòng chọc vào cái bóng duy nhất đứng yên trên nền nhà. Wonpil vẫn cứ chăm chăm quan sát nó với ánh mắt vô hồn, khuôn mặt trắng nhợt nhạt của anh hắt bóng lên khi Dowoon nhẹ nhàng níu lấy vai áo và dẫn anh vào bếp.

"Anh ăn tí gì đi, trông anh chẳng có tí sức sống nào cả.", cậu trai trẻ nghiêm giọng, nét mày đanh lại, tay dúi cho anh một cái bát và đôi đũa. Cậu nghiêng đầu, tay chỉ chỉ vào đĩa thức ăn đang bốc hơi âm ấm trong không khí: "Lúc nào anh đến đây em cũng chuẩn bị sẵn đồ ăn cho anh cả, nhưng anh chẳng bao giờ chịu ăn. Như thế là em không thích đâu."

Chàng trai lớn tuổi nhoẻn miệng cười chút ít, nụ cười hình hộp dễ thương và những vết chân chim ở đuôi mắt cong cong hiện ra như mọi lần, nhưng nó không còn bừng sáng như ánh nắng bình minh rạng rỡ nữa. Căn phòng vẫn lờ mờ vì ánh điện chập chờn. 

Wonpil chậm rãi cầm chiếc bát lên, hơi ngần ngừ một chút. Đôi mắt tĩnh lặng của anh chạm ánh nhìn nghiêm khắc của cậu ở đối diện, trong một khoảnh khắc, cảm xúc trong con ngươi bỗng xao động khi anh thấy bóng hình mình chuyển động trong đáy mắt sâu thẳm ấy, nhưng anh tự nhủ rằng nó chỉ tồn tại trong phút chốc mà thôi. 

Chỉ một chút mà thôi...

Chỉ một chút...

Chỉ một...

Chỉ...

Anh buông bát đũa và quay mặt đi, cố né tránh giao tiếp mắt với Dowoon, đôi tay gầy guộc siết chặt lấy gấu áo sơ mi bết dính vì nước biển khô lại, vò đến nhàu nhĩ. Wonpil cúi gằm xuống sàn nhà, mắt đảo quanh liên tục như đang kiếm tìm một thứ gì đó, mái tóc đỏ ươn ướt che lấy đôi lông mày nhíu lại đầy đăm chiêu. Dowoon nghiêng đầu về phía anh ra chiều khó hiểu, cậu với người tới anh, cố khiến anh ngẩng đầu lên nhìn cậu, nhưng anh gạt phăng mọi nỗ lực của cậu, vẫn cứng đầu quay mặt sang hướng khác. 

"Anh à, anh có ổn không?", Dowoon hỏi nhỏ nhẹ, vẻ mặt lo lắng đôi chút, hai tay vẫn đặt tên đôi vai gầy lạnh ngắt của anh. Wonpil không hề đáp lại, không một câu trả lời, không một cái gật hay một cái lắc đầu, mắt vẫn dán chặt vào đôi tay tái nhợt và bong tróc da đang đặt lên đùi.

Dowoon thu người lại, khuôn mặt phiền muộn chôn vùi trong lòng bàn tay, một tiếng thở dài thoát ra. Cậu rời khỏi bếp, chậm rãi tiến về phòng, mái đầu nâu sậm ló ra sau cánh cửa: "Để em lấy cho anh một bộ quần áo mới nhé. Ướt thế là bị cảm đấy."

Mãi đến khi mái đầu nâu khuất bóng sau tiếng chốt cửa vang lên cạch cạch, Wonpil mới hoàn hồn trở lại, hai tay bất giác sờ lên chỗ hơi ấm cỏn con đọng lại trên vai áo lạnh toát. Anh áp má vào nó, đôi mắt nhắm nghiền như đang tận hưởng một kì quan tuyệt tác của thế gian, cũng như cố níu giữ nó tựa báu vật quan trọng mà con người ta dốc hết lòng bảo vệ. Mặt anh dần tối lại khi cái chạm ấm áp nơi ấy nguội đi và tan vào không gian, chỉ còn lại một đôi vai gầy lạnh ngắt, nồng đậm mùi muối biển mặn chát không thể gội rửa được. Wonpil cứ ngồi mãi, đôi mắt trống rỗng nhìn trân trân về một hướng, không mảy may đến việc Dowoon bước tới bên và khều nhẹ lên tóc anh. "Đồ cho anh đây, có vẻ hơi rộng tí nhưng đó là cỡ nhỏ nhất mà em có.", cậu xếp bộ quần áo gọn gàng, đặt chúng lọt thỏm trong lòng Wonpil. Anh hết nhìn lên cậu rồi lại nhìn chúng, khuôn mặt thoáng vẻ ngỡ ngàng. Đây chẳng phải là áo anh hay sao... hoặc đã từng là...

Đó là chiếc áo dài tay sậm màu mà anh mặc trong ngày đầu tiên cả hai gặp nhau khoảng nhiều năm về trước, anh không nhớ rõ bao giờ; còn cái áo sơ mi màu mè sặc sỡ này Dowoon đã mua cho anh vào ngày hè cuối cùng của hai đứa, và anh thú thực cả hai cũng không có con mắt thẩm mỹ tốt cho lắm. Wonpil nhìn bản thân mình trong gương, rồi thở dài mặc chiếc áo sạch vào. Anh chẳng buồn tắm rửa nữa vì anh biết có cố cách mấy thì thứ nước sạch kia cũng chẳng tể rửa trôi hết mùi nước biển khô lâu ngày và những hạt cát trắng phau bám trên vẻ ngoài mục rữa của anh. Xong xuôi, anh xếp gọn đống quần áo cũ vào một góc, lặng lẽ ngắm nhìn chúng một lúc trước khi bước ra khỏi phòng.

"Lại đây em xem vẻ ngoài mới của anh cái nào.", Dowoon ngoắc ngoắc tay, ra hiệu cho anh lớn tiến lại gần, "Ây chà! Thế có phải đẹp không, màu tóc đỏ của anh rất hợp với cái áo này đấy.", cậu chàng giữ lấy hai vai anh, miệng liên tục xuýt xoa. Wonpil cười khúc khích, nhưng được một chốc lại thôi, tự tránh người qua một bên. Anh cúi gằm xuống, giấu đôi mắt thoảng dao động qua lọn tóc đỏ rủ xuống trán, tay khẽ mân mê gấu áo trong vô thức.

Dowoon cúi người, nghiêng đầu qua một bên cốt để nhìn sâu vào trong đôi mắt anh, cậu rất muốn biết anh đang nghĩ gì. Anh chưa bao giờ từ chối ánh mắt cậu nhiều như ngày hôm nay, cũng chưa bao giờ mà nét xôn xao và gợn sóng nơi mặt hồ cảm xúc tĩnh lặng của anh hiện ra nhiều như vậy; cậu rất muốn biết tại sao, rất muốn biết mọi thứ từ dáng vẻ ướt sũng mỗi khi tới nhà cậu vào lúc trời chớm tối, hay cái cách anh luôn mặc một bộ quần áo sặc sỡ cũ kĩ, cả cái cách anh luôn lặng lẽ và nhẹ nhàng rời đi vào lúc mặt trời chưa tỏ. Dowoon rất muốn biết, nhưng cậu chưa bao giờ hỏi trực tiếp.

***

_"Dowoon à, đưa anh đi theo với...", Wonpil thì thầm, hai tay cố chới với ra phía trước, đôi chân loạng choạng bước trên bờ cát ngập ngụa nước biển do sóng vỗ vào. Trước khi những ngôi sao và màn đêm tối mịt kia có nuốt chửng ánh dương than hồng nơi chân trời, anh phải đến được với chàng trai của anh, người đang đợi anh phía bên kia đất liền xa xa kia, cách anh một khoảng đại dương sâu thẳm mênh mông. Dowoon trông thấy anh, tiến về phía trước, cả phần thân từ hông trở xuống ngập trong làn nước lạnh xanh ngắt, với hai tay dang rộng như đón chờ anh cùng nụ cười rạng rỡ như vẽ màu vào bức tranh đen trắng của cuộc đời anh. Wonpil chưa bao giờ thấy đại dương nhỏ đến thế, chưa bao giờ thấy khoảng cách của hai người như gần đến thế. Anh chỉ cần bước thêm vài bước nữa thôi, ngả vào vòng tay ấy và ôm chầm lấy cậu, mọi thứ sẽ lại đẹp đẽ và nguyên sơ như thuở ban đầu._

_Wonpil càng bước tới, càng thấy lồng ngực mình đau thắt lại, hai tay cố khua khoắng trong biển nước mặn chát tối om. Anh hoảng loạn, cả người dùng hết sức với lấy đôi tay của Dowoon từ xa, nhưng hình bóng cậu mờ dần và màu sắc rực rỡ ấy hòa lẫn vào sắc xanh đậm của làn nước lạnh lẽo tràn vào con tim nóng bỏng đang đập mãnh liệt._

***

"Em biết là nhiều lần trước anh đến đây đều phải ngủ nhờ phòng em, hẳn là rất bất tiện phải không?", Dowoon níu lấy vai áo anh, dẫn anh tới một căn phòng be bé ngay cạnh bên phòng mình, "Nên em đã chuẩn bị cho anh một phòng mới toanh luôn.", cậu chàng vỗ vỗ mấy cái lên cánh cửa gỗ, mặt ra chiều tự hào lắm. Wonpil lại cười khúc khích trước bộ dạng hài hước của Dowoon, nhưng chỉ được một chút trước khi anh kéo nhẹ cổ tay áo cậu với ánh mắt tha thiết và khẩn khoản, anh cất lên chất giọng khàn khàn do không nói một thời gian dài: "Cho anh ở lại phòng em tối nay được không? Anh không muốn bị tách ra chỗ khác."

Dowoon có chút bất ngờ lẫn ngượng ngùng, nhưng rồi cậu cũng gật đầu, mở cửa phòng và chừa chỗ cho anh bước vào. Wonpil thong thả tiến tới ngồi bên bậu cửa sổ, đôi tay chống cằm lơ đễnh với ánh mắt xa xăm như đang suy tư gì đó. Anh đưa mắt về phía màn đêm màu tím than tĩnh mịch phủ rợp sao trời, lòng ánh lên một thứ cảm xúc vừa lo âu vừa thanh thản đến khó tả. Wonpil biết Dowoon đang nhìn mình với sự bối rối và tò mò hiện lên mồn một trên nét mặt cậu chàng, đồng thời cũng để ý đến khuôn miệng cứ ngập ngừng như định nói gì đó, anh quyết định mở lời trước, âu cũng để phá vỡ bầu không khí lặng thinh đến khó chịu giữa hai người: "Em định nói gì chăng?"

Dowoon lại ngập ngừng, hai vành tai đỏ ửng hết cả lên dù tiết trời không mấy lạnh lắm; hẳn là cậu cũng khó để nói ra suy nghĩ của chính mình mà không có vẻ quá thiếu tế nhị, cứ như có một nỗi sợ vô hình bao bọc lấy tâm trí ngăn không cho cậu có thể hỏi anh những điều thắc mắc thầm kín trong lòng, cũng như một vách tường trong suốt ngăn cả hai người có thể kết nối với nhau, kể cả thể xác lẫn tâm hồn. Cậu muốn kín đáo và âm thầm hiểu anh, nhưng anh lại quá bí ẩn, quá khó đoán; anh đóng chặt mọi cảm xúc, chôn giấu nó thật sâu sau đôi mắt tĩnh lặng tựa hồ như một chiếc rương kho báu khóa kín dưới lòng đại dương hun hút.

"Em không định nói gì sao?", anh lại mở lời, tiếng nói phả ra nhẹ như lông vũ lướt đi trong không khí. "Em... anh cho phép chứ? Em có nhiều điều muốn hỏi lắm, nhưng em sợ... anh...", Dowoon tuôn ra một tràng lắp bắp, mặt cứ quay qua bên này bên nọ, không dám nhìn trực diện. Wonpil mỉm cười trước cái vẻ kì cục và lạ lùng của cậu; anh xoay người lại và đón lấy cái nhìn của người kia: "Tất nhiên, anh cũng có nhiều điều muốn nói với em."

"Anh đã biến mất vào mùa hè hai năm trước, không ai biết anh đã đi đâu...", Dowoon chậm rãi, "Khi quay về nước, em đã cố hỏi chuyện về anh... nhưng không có câu trả lời...", cậu dừng lại một lúc, đôi mày phảng phất nét buồn. Cậu trai trẻ tuổi hơn ngó qua bộ quần áo mùa hè của Wonpil đang rỉ nước tóc tách bên góc phòng, giọng cậu trầm trầm vang vọng cả căn phòng đóng kín: "Và rồi anh bỗng dưng xuất hiện trước cửa nhà em hai tháng qua, luôn trong bộ dạng ướt sũng nước như thể anh vừa mới đi lặn về, anh lại còn hay mặc cái áo em mua từ hồi trước khi em đi dù nó đã cũ kĩ tới dường nào..."

"Anh... có chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy anh?"

Đôi mắt ngấn nước của Wonpil khẽ xao động.

***

_Wonpil điên cuồng cào bới để tìm kiếm bóng hình bản thân trên lớp cát khô nóng đến bong tróc cả đầu ngón tay, khiến chúng rớm máu. Anh gào thét như muốn rút hết không khí khỏi lồng ngực căng cứng đau nhức nhối, tuyệt vọng vùi đi hàng nước mắt mặn chát đang rơi lã chã vào đống cát trắng phau. Anh gọi tên Dowoon trong nghẹn ngào, màu sắc rực rỡ của cậu tan dần theo từng vụn cát trôi, biến mất như cách chiếc bóng của anh hòa lẫn vào từng tia nắng của mặt trời._

________________

_Wonpil đã tìm thấy được hình ảnh của mình lấp ló sau đôi mắt dịu dàng của Dowoon khi họ chạm mặt nhau lần đầu tiên sau cái ngày mà những con sóng đã mang anh đi xa khỏi đất liền, lúc đó anh biết cậu đã trở về... một màu sắc mang nét riêng biệt của cậu, chứ không phải ảo ảnh mây khói._

***

"Anh phải hỏi em trước. Rốt cuộc thì em đã ở đâu vậy?", Wonpil rướn người tới, ánh mắt đanh lại như thể đang trách móc, "Vào mùa hè cuối cùng đó?"

Dowoon lặng thinh một lúc lâu, mãi cho đến khi cậu nhận ra sự mong chờ trỗi dậy mạnh mẽ trong ánh mắt của anh rơi trên khuôn mặt cậu, cậu cúi gằm xuống đất, giọng lí nhí như muỗi kêu: "Anh buồn vì em đã ra đi lúc đó sao?"

Wonpil nhìn cậu, cái nhìn đong đầy sự trách móc, xen lẫn một chút đau thương đến nhói lòng. Một giọt nước mắt lăn dài trên đôi gò má gầy, rơi tõm xuống nền gạch lạnh tanh, vang vọng vào tận tâm can cậu trai trẻ tuổi.

"Anh không buồn, anh chỉ rất đau đớn...", một giọt nước mắt nữa lại rơi, "Không có gì có thể làm anh đau hơn thế...", giọng anh ngắt quãng, âm vực bị chặn lại ở cổ họng, "Anh đã đi tìm em... ở khắp mọi nơi..."

Cậu né tránh ánh mắt của anh, miệng không thốt nên lời; bản thân cậu tự cảm thấy mình như một tội đồ trước lời nói vỡ vụn của anh, cái cách những giọt lệ trào ra từ đôi mắt đã từng tràn ngập bao ánh cười thuở mùa hè xưa cũ, và sự đau đớn, uất ức lẫn buồn tủi như bao trùm cả khuôn mặt nhợt nhạt của anh.

Anh giữ lấy mặt Dowoon, làm đôi mắt cả hai chạm nhau. "Nhìn anh này.", ánh mắt ngấn nước như muốn xoáy sâu vào vết thương đang mở miệng trong lòng của người đối diện, "Anh đã băng qua cả đại dương để tìm em... nhưng em lại biến mất... em lại đi..."

Khoảnh khắc cả hai mắt nhìn nhau, bóng hình anh hiện lên rõ mồn một trong con người đang mở lớn của cậu, như thể anh đang sống và tồn tại trong một thế giới màu sắc của riêng hai người. Dowoon luôn là người nhìn thấy anh, là người nắm giữ bản ngã của anh, là một nét màu đặc biệt trong bức tranh chì than, gợi lên hương vị mùa hè trong trẻo và rực rỡ trong kí ức đẹp đẽ nhất cuộc đời anh.

Wonpil nhào tới ôm chặt lấy cậu không buông, mặt gục vào bờ vai vững chãi. Anh không còn sợ hơi lạnh của bản thân sẽ làm cậu tránh xa mình nữa, những giọt nước mắt tuôn trào như nói hết tết cả tiếng lòng bị chèn ép sau hai năm tưởng chừng ngắn ngủi nhưng dài dằng dẵng. Anh khóc như chưa từng khóc, như chưa bao giờ phải chịu đựng một thứ cảm xúc quá đỗi phức tạp như thế này. Anh vẫn đau, nhưng cũng lại thấy bình yên và hạnh phúc khi cuối cùng thì Dowoon cũng trở về, anh cũng có đủ can đảm để nói hết lòng mình sau bao nhiêu ngày sợ hãi, lo lắng trước những ảo ảnh mơ hồ về cậu quẩn quanh trong tâm trí. Anh không tin rằng cậu đã thực sự trở về, cho đến tối hôm nay, đến khi bóng hình của bản thân phản chiếu trên đôi mắt của người kia, dưới ánh sáng nhè nhẹ của những ngôi sao le lói hắt lên cả hai thân ảnh của một linh hồn.

Những ngón tay gầy guộc siết chặt lấy vai áo ướt đẫm nước mắt của Dowoon, anh thút thít trong từng tiêng nấc xé lòng: "Em đã trở về... cuối cùng cũng trở về... nhưng anh thì không thể nữa rồi..."

Dowoon vẫn im lặng, nhưng hai cánh tay vòng qua anh như siết chặt hơn, giọt nước mắt nóng hổi lặng rơi trên đôi vai lạnh lẽo của anh.

"Anh... xin đừng đi khi em đang ngủ được không?", cậu thủ thỉ, mang vẻ van nài nhiều hơn, "Gần sáng, anh muốn đi thì hãy bảo em...", ngập ngừng, cậu đặt lên trán anh một nụ hôn, "Em sẽ đưa anh đi bất cứ đâu, em sẽ không để anh một mình nữa."

Ánh mắt Wonpil thoáng dao động một chút như đang suy nghĩ gì đó, nhưng anh cũng gật đầu đồng ý, cuộn tròn người trong cái ôm dịu dàng của Dowoon. Họ cứ ngồi đó, yên ắng, không ngủ trong không gian tĩnh mịch và tiếng thở đều đều của cả hai, mãi cho đến khi màn đêm dần lắng xuống chân trời và những đám mây ửng dần màu hồng đào pha tím than. 

"Em có biết vì sao anh lại mặc chiếc áo sặc sỡ xấu xí đó mà em mua không?", Wonpil hỏi, một nụ cười nhẹ đọng trên môi anh. Dowoon nhíu mày, rõ là giả vờ suy nghĩ, rồi lại lắc đầu nguầy nguậy. Wonpil gõ ngón tay trên trán cậu trai trẻ tuổi, khiến cậu cười một cách ngây ngốc: "Anh muốn đem kí ức đẹp nhất của anh đi cùng, muốn đem theo mùa hè có màu sắc của em."

Cậu cười, anh cũng cười. Những nụ cười ấy lóe sáng lên chốc lát rồi vụt tắt như ánh sao chổi, và bỏ lỡ lời cầu nguyện thì thầm của họ, lời mong ước cuối cùng của Wonpil...

"Anh phải đi rồi...", Wonpil nhẹ nhàng nói, lời nói phả ra chậm rãi không hề gấp gáp.

"Anh phải đi rồi Woon à...", từ tốn, anh lặp lại một lần nữa. Từng câu một anh nói ra là một cái ôm siết chặt hơn, là một cái dụi đầu vào lòng anh như một đứa trẻ. Anh xoa đầu cậu, đôi tay run rẩy theo từng nhịp của tiếng nấc đau đớn cuối cùng thoát ra từ lồng ngực lặng yên không nhịp đập của mình. Wonpil tựa cằm lên mái tóc nâu sậm ương bướng đang lắc nguầy nguậy trong lòng, vỗ về với tiếng nói đứt quãng: "Chúng ta... đã hết... thời gian rồi... Em không thể..."

"Trời vẫn chưa sáng mà anh... vẫn chưa sáng...", Dowoon òa khóc nức nở, hai tay ôm siết lấy anh ngày càng chặt hơn, " Vẫn còn những ngôi sao..."

"Em có thể chối bỏ bất cứ thứ gì, nhưng đừng chối bỏ dòng chảy thời gian.", anh dịu dàng gỡ tay cậu ra, ngón tay hướng về phía cửa sổ để ngỏ , "Những ngôi sao đã lặn... mặt trời đã nhô lên ở phía bên kia bờ biển... Anh phải đi, cả hai chúng ta không thể làm được điều gì để ngăn nó lại cả."

Nhưng chí ít, hãy đi cùng anh, đừng để anh một mình thêm lần nào nữa, được không?

Em đã hứa!

Dowoon lặng im, ánh nhìn bần thần của bản thân như đang bào mòn cả linh hồn cậu. Cậu thôi không khóc nữa, chỉ lặng lẽ dắt tay anh ra ngoài sân sau, nơi cậu cất chiếc xe đạp cà tàng, cũ rích từ lần đầu tiên họ gặp nhau. Cậu sẽ đưa anh đi bằng kỉ vật của cả hai, như một hành động yêu thương cuối cùng mà cậu dành cho anh, như trao đi tấm lòng của mình dành cho anh, để nó trôi đi theo những con sóng đang ôm vào bãi cát trắng.

Cậu chở anh ra bờ biển; suốt dọc đường cả hai không nói câu nào, chỉ có khoảng không yên lặng và tiếng gió biển xào xạc lướt qua hàng cây phi lao đung đưa. Anh hướng mắt về phía chân trời chan hòa màu đỏ au của hòn lửa đang dần nhô lên cao và những ngôi sao le lói tắt trên vòm trời tim tím, thầm thì những lời yêu thương anh gửi gắm đến Dowoon vào những đám mây đang ôm trọn lấy họ. 

"Tới đây là được rồi Woon.", Wonpil giật giật áo cậu, tay chỉ về phía bãi cát trắng phau ngay cạnh một tán lều lụp xụp bé tẹo. Anh bước xuống, thong thả tiến tới trước, từng bước chân in hằn dấu vết lõm xuống trên bãi cát. Anh quay đầu về phía cậu, từng giọt nắng vàng rơi trên khuôn mặt tuấn tú, nhuộm màu óng ánh lên mái tóc đỏ rực rỡ và làm bừng sáng đôi mắt trong xanh của anh, vẽ lên môi anh một nụ cười tựa ánh dương đẹp đẽ đang thắp lên phía sau lưng anh. Dowoon nhìn anh ngẩn ngơ, mơ màng trước vẻ trong trẻo như sống lại của chàng trai tóc đỏ ấy. Wonpil thổi hồn vào khung cảnh xung quanh với màu sắc đặc biệt của riêng anh, một màu sắc đầy dịu dàng và thuần khiết như tình yêu của anh, một màu sắc hoàn hảo cho sắc thái mùa hè rực rỡ của Dowoon.

"Woon à!", anh gọi lớn, "Em còn gì muốn nói với anh nữa không?"

Một khoảng không tĩnh lặng vẫn bao quanh họ. Wonpil đứng chờ đợi câu trả lời của Dowoon tưởng chừng như vô vọng. Những lọn tóc đỏ rủ xuống trán bay lất phất theo hương gió biển mằn mặn làm lộ ra ánh mắt mong chờ đến mòn mỏi trải dài trên bóng hình chàng trai nhỏ tuổi hơn phủ lên nền cát. 

Dowoon đón lấy đôi mắt anh, sự ấm áp lan tỏa dần trong đáy mắt cậu: "Bất cứ khi nào anh muốn, anh có thể trở về nhà với em. Em sẽ luôn ở đây."

Nhà. Ngôi nhà của cả hai chúng ta. Ngôi nhà có sắc màu mùa hè của riêng chúng ta.

Wonpil cười rạng rỡ, nụ cười sáng bừng cả góc khuất tâm hồn của cậu, sưởi ấm nó bằng chút sức sống nhỏ nhoi còn lại của anh. Anh quay lưng bước đi, nhẹ tênh, chỉ còn tiếng 'Cảm ơn em' vang vọng trong không gian tĩnh lặng cùng tiếng gió vi vu thổi mãi...

Đôi giày cũ nhuốm màu nước biển xanh ngắt và lạnh lẽo, những hạt cát lạo xạo theo từng nhịp bước trên những con sóng đầy bọt trắng vỗ vào bờ. Màu xanh của làn nước ôm trọn lấy anh trong vòng tay, bóng hình tan dần vào ánh vàng ruộm ấm áp của bầu trời.

Chiếc áo sơ mi mùa hè sặc sỡ sắc màu vẫn yên vị ngay ngắn tại ngôi nhà của Dowoon, còn chiếc áo tối màu dài tay đã tan thành bọt biển theo linh hồn của người kia.

Anh mang theo mùa hè đầu tiên của cả hai chúng ta.

Anh gửi lại mùa hè rực rỡ cuối cùng của anh và em.

Anh gửi tình yêu của mình cho người ở lại...


End file.
